


Rude Girl, Love Me Right.

by TheSinfulPen



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, F/F, Romance, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinfulPen/pseuds/TheSinfulPen
Summary: Lalisa Manoban goes to the club to forget about the man she just ditched. Instead, she finds him but she finds something even better. Unknowingly, she finds one of the poor girls he fooled.
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Rude Girl, Love Me Right.

This rude girl didn’t play at all, so when the two-timing bastard showed his fangs Lalisa Manoban kicked them right into his mouth. She wasn’t really a rude girl, only in title as her love for ska and ska-punk entailed. But that rowdy afternoon she truly felt like a badass, enough to knock the bastard out of its wits. Loren McCain was an idiot, perhaps the biggest idiot, but Lisa wasn’t going to let him ruin her night, not when she was surrounded by wild party animals and could feel the club music reverberating in her bones and body. The music was too tantalizing for her to mop around without dancing and the screwdriver had kicked in, sending her body into a frenzy for dancing. 

The club’s atmosphere made her forget, perhaps for a good moment, of the heartbreak of the afternoon which she -- perhaps a bit unhealthily -- chose to drink away with her friends. Yes, a bad decision, but sometimes it’s okay to make them. Loren made horrible decisions, so what stopped Lisa from making at least one? Jisoo and Jennie, her friends, downed their drinks in one shot and disappeared into the multitude of grinding bodies and hollering people. Lisa, tentatively, left the table and looked around the dimly lit club, finding only shapes and vague blurs in the distance, the strobe lights willing twinkling and flickering, twitching sometimes out of rhythm, but shining for the sole purpose of shining. Extravagantly at that.

Lisa wasn’t the greatest with her eyesight, not noticing the couple of men and women in the distance that lustfully eyed her and awaited for her to notice. But her shortcoming wasn’t a problem to notice the very thing she was meaning to run away from. Loren. That lanky, long haired guy that acted tough and attempted to look soulful and brooding, trying to look morosely like a punished rockstar with a purple eye that was meant to inspire pity on his prey.

Blood started to boil and course rapidly through her veins.

Unknown to Lisa, she wasn’t the only one. In the middle of the tumult, between the bumps and that subtle gazes asking for a dance, Park Rosé stood completely idle. She, too, had noticed that bastard, looking directly at her. He looked serious, like he wanted to talk, but Rosé rolled her eyes and looked away.

Two-timing bastard. Triple-timing bastard. Quadruple-timing bastard! She has had her run-ins with a few of the man’s exes and past hook-ups and have gotten nothing but trouble on his behalf. The man broke her heart for the last time when he brought her a birthday gay in the wrong shade of pink. Three months after her birthday at that. 

Yeah, I know, don’t look at me like that.

But the good thing is that Rosé got rid of the bastard! She got rid of him the week before this moment, around the same time Lisa found out that she had been fooled by the same guy. However, as dumb as this idiot was, he was careful not to let anyone know who was who.

Otherwise he’d be in trouble.

So, when Rosé's superb eyesight caught sight of Lisa, she didn’t know they were connected beyond that carnal twinge she felt in the pit of her stomach. My, oh my, she was cute. Lean, adorable but also very sexy. The way she showed her toned stomach with that white, stylized bra and silver short jacket, her trousers (a color she couldn’t quite pinpoint) hanging off her attractive hips. Her hair was worn short, down and with bangs that not many people sported nowadays.

Stunning, absolutely stunning. Rosé was rendered speechless, motionless.

Lisa snapped out of whatever she was looking at and entered the void of moving bodies -- some way taller than them both -- and let the music take her away, drifting through the small spaces. Rosé closely followed with a mission in hand. She must find this stranger, at least for one dance. Venturing deep into the cacophony of hollering voices was a bad idea, but Rosé was sharp and could find that woman in the crowd. It was hard to swim against the current, but she did so, while dancing even, swiftly avoiding -- perhaps unknowingly -- her ex that was trying to get close, to talk to her. Finally, after blurry moments, she found that tantalizing woman dancing in her little world, arms up and ready to touch the sky.

Rosé was stunned for a second before she instinctively moved to what she wanted, escaping the hand of her ex that wished for her love and attention again. Lisa was on cloud nine and suddenly she looked down to feel someone grinding against her. She was taken aback only for a second before she saw the rose gold soft hair, feeling her hands being grabbed boldly and placed on a slim tummy. Back against her modest breast, feeling that tantalizing rub against her, hands wandering to the beat of the music. Finally, the girl turns her head to see face to face with her dance partner. A complicit smirk could be seen all over Rosé’s angelical face, her eyes half-lidded with a hint of seductive. That smirk ignited something, that subtle look, the slightly parted lips and the hungry movements…

Lisa looked up and saw that gobsmacked look on the sore Loren. Her eyes turned mischievous and soon she had Rosé’s same smirk on her luscious lips. A confident smirk teetering on the edge of becoming cocky. Cooly turning towards Rosé, she finally began moving her body to the rhythm, grinding against this ethereal woman. His bitterness fueled her body, her movement assertive and calculated, her hands suddenly freely roaming down the woman’s hips and squeezing them with a flair of possessiveness. 

Had it not been for the thumping bass and the crowd, Lisa would’ve heard that exquisite moan from Rosé’s glossy lips. 

But Rosé could clearly hear that beguiling proposal whispered sultrily right to her sensitive ear, the hot, husky breath sending tingles all over her body. 

Rosé softly mewled and looked back at Lisa, who was smirking and looking down at her. Perhaps the alcohol had made them both bold enough, but for a brief moment their noses brushed together, the lips just centimeter away. The ghostly essence of a kiss was there, but it didn’t happen. 

Instead, and rather abruptly, Rosé pulled away and turned around to fully face Lisa. In that split moment their eyes connected, she winked.

A silent seal of their deal.

Loren, no longer on the dance floor, asked for a concoction of bitter alcohol and remained hunched over the bar while he saw Rosé walk towards the bathroom. Followed closely by Lisa whose giddy smile couldn’t be erased.

He has never seen them both smile like this.

He was going to need a stronger drink.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys really like it, remember to upvote and let me know! I may release a bonus chapter.


End file.
